


Silk Stalkings Anthology Series

by ChrisCorso



Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Married Couple, Partnership, Platonic Romance, Police Partners, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCorso/pseuds/ChrisCorso
Summary: A series of one shots about Chris and Rita. They could span Seasons 1-5 and beyond. If you have story ideas, let me know. Remember to subscribe so you can be notified of new stories and also check out my longer length stories at https://www.fanfiction.net/~chriscorso . Thanks!





	1. My Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Rita really feeling while Chris was in Boston?

 

This story uses a non-canon scene from my story First Impressions where I have Chris and Rita meeting for the first time as children.

 It also has scenes from the 5th Season’s Partners 1. 

* * *

**My Chris**

Rita Lee Lance sighed tiredly and tried to find a comfortable position on her couch. She was exhausted, her feet hurt, and she still smelled like cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. Her undercover operation with Detective Michael Price was going well, although she still found it hard to tolerate his arrogance. He was so unlike her Chris. 'My Chris?' she thought to herself. Since when had he become 'hers', she wondered. She sighed again as she tried to massage her aching feet. She wished Chris was there to do it for her, rather than 1,431 miles north in Boston, with Jillian. She cursed herself. It was her fault he was there, and if he didn't come back, she'd lose everything. She remembered their conversation from just two days ago.

George Donovan and the Captain told her that she'd be paired up with Michael Price on a narco investigation. Price was from Chicago and in Palm Beach as part of a police officer exchange program. He already had a sorted reputation in the department and he was, as Chris put it, a cross between Serpico and Dirty Harry, or at least in his mind. Chris told her to just say no. Her reply, although truthful, hadn't told the whole story, but at the time it was the only thing she as willing to admit to.

" _And what, give a up a chance to work with Batman? Besides, I think you and I could use a break."_ Rita never thought she'd utter the phrase "we need a break" to Chris, but she did.

" _What do you mean by that," Chris asked the worry and guilt clear on his face._

" _Think about it, you've been a bear since Jillian moved to Boston and it's getting worse. I'll see you later."_

Later ended up being that evening as he'd arrived at her apartment uninvited, but bearing gifts of brownies, the chocolate ice cream she adored, and a grin that always melted her heart. He noted that she was in her bathrobe, and clearly getting ready to go out on the town. He reminded her of a prior movie date with him, but she couldn't recall anything of the kind, and he finally admitted that the food was a peace offering and that he was sorry for being so attitudinal recently. She'd taken a brownie gratefully and his grin of pleasure made her heart melt again. She'd gone back to her room to continue getting ready; she knew she had to put some distance between them and focus on her mission.

As she applied her make-up, she'd continued to prod him about calling Jillian and he'd prodded her back about her ex-boyfriend Eric. Unbeknownst to her, as they bantered back and forth, Michael Price had arrived to pick her up. Chris preceded to play 20 questions with her about Price. When she'd finally come down, and noticed Price with Chris, her face went as red as her party dress. She'd grabbed her partner roughly by the shirt and ordered him to lock up when he left. As she moved out the door, she noticed Chris step up to Price and whisper to him. She didn't hear what they said, but she assumed Chris was either warning Price off her, or warning him to take care of her and likely a little bit of both. When she'd returned later that night she'd invited Price in for a cup of coffee, only to find Chris sleeping on her couch. Her emotions moved between happiness, embarrassment, annoyance, and finally landing on frustration. The next morning she'd accused him of acting like a jealous boyfriend and encouraged him to visit Jillian. He'd agreed to go, but other than a brief message saying he'd arrived in Boston, she hadn't heard from him again, and her paranoia was whispering to her. 'What if he stays in Boston?'

Rita brought her mind back to the present and finally fell asleep, but her tired mind brought forth a painful memory from her childhood.

_"My dad's coming today to pick me up! I'm leaving Rita," a nine year old Chris Lorenzo said to the girl who, after only a week, had become his best friend ever._

_Rita felt as if she'd been plunged into cold water. "When-when will you be coming back?"_

_Chris shook his head sadly, "I don't know."_

_Rita looked away, tears began to flood her eyes, tears she'd not shed for so long. But now they fell and she couldn't stop them-didn't want to. Her friend was being taken away from her-her Chris._

_"It-it's OK Rita. Don't cry, please!" Chris pleaded._

_Rita fiercely brushed away her tears. She turned to look at Chris and he impulsively kissed her full on the lips. His face turned bright red and Rita smiled and giggled at him._

The next day Rita tried to push any thoughts of losing Chris out of her mind, but the Captain brought them thundering back as he asked if she'd heard from Chris and when she'd replied that no, she hadn't, and that she thought that was a good sign. Harry asked incredulously if she seriously saw Chris and Jillian together. They were from different worlds, he argued. She refused to agree with the Captain openly, but her heart agreed 100% with Harry, and cried: Come back to me Chris.

That night, Rita stalked after their main suspect, goading him as he walked toward his car. With a final hateful glare at Rita, he turned the ignition and the car exploded into a ball of fire. The force of the explosion tossed Rita back and her last conscious thoughts were of Chris.

* * *

Rita sat in an ambulance, trying to regain her composure. She'd been lucky, any closer to the explosion and she may have been seriously hurt. Except for a few bumps and bruises she'd be fine. She heard someone running toward her, and suddenly, she found herself in the arms of her partner. "Are you OK Sam?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion. She'd not replied but simply clung to him and felt his strong body support her. She wanted to melt in to him, to stay in his arms forever. Something had shifted with in her, and she sensed in Chris, too. He was hers. Had always been hers and now she'd make sure he never left her again.

 


	2. Just a Normal Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody at First Years preschool are curious about the mysterious and glamorous Chris and Rita Lorenzo. What secrets are they hiding?

This story references my story “What Goes Around” (not posted here) and exists in, I guess, my Silk Stalkings Alternative Universe. 

* * *

 

Mrs. Jordan Miller, teacher at First Years Preschool, glanced at the wall clock and noted that her last parents were late for their conference. It was Alicia Lorenzo's parents-Rita and Chris. Alicia was a joy-obedient, intelligent, but also fearless and seemed to relish enforcing the classroom rules. She was athletic, almost a tomboy, but also one of the most beautiful children she'd ever seen. A knock at her door drew her attention and she gestured for her caller to enter.

The woman before her was simply gorgeous-shoulder length brunette hair, a sleek and athletic figure that seemingly showed no signs of the two children she'd carried. Although only 5'5", the combination of high heels (that she moved effortlessly in), and a short, but still professional skirt, showed off her toned legs. Her perfectly tailored light pink suit jacket- clearly a step below haute couture in terms of quality-topped off her ensemble. Clearly the Lorenzo's were very well to do. She noted the glint of a badge as her suit jacket opened. She wondered idly if she had a gun and, if so, how did she hide it so effortlessly? Rita Lorenzo's smile was bright and warm and her beautiful green eyes were friendly, but penetrating. It seemed like she missed nothing. She extended her hand and and Mrs. Miller was impressed with the firmness of her grip.

"Mrs. Lorenzo," Mrs. Miller smiled, "it's so nice to finally meet you. Alicia talks about you and your husband all time! She has quite an imagination. Will your husband be joining us as well?"

The few times that Chris Lorenzo dropped his daughter off at school his good looks had been a topic of conversation for several days among the mothers.

Rita smiled, but wasn't sure what to make of the "imagination" comment. It didn't seem to fit the subject matter. What had Alicia been telling her teacher she wondered?

"Likewise Mrs. Miller-Alicia absolutely loves your class. I'm so sorry to be late. My husband plans to join us soon ah...he was dealing with a situation. We had an incident at work today…"

Jordan Miller wondered what the incident could be. "So you and your husband are police officers? That might explain some of the things Alicia talks about… You work together, right?"

Again Rita was eager to find out exactly what her daughter was saying to her preschool class. "Yes we're partners," Rita smiled happily at this, "We're in the Florida State Police. My husband and I are lieutenants and we handle cold cases mostly. It's less exciting than it sounds, mostly reading old case files."

Rita didn't want to go into any more detail about her work, since their first two years in the Special Investigation Section was a good deal more exciting, and dangerous, than either she, or Chris, expected. They were having the time of their lives, but they were also trying to blend in and be more typical parents. They were trying to conform, to not have their children standout.

"So," Rita tried to redirect the conversation, "how is Alicia doing?"

Mrs. Miller wanted to ask more about their work, but took Rita Lorenzo's subtle hint. "Scholastically very well. She's very bright and she's quite advanced for her age. She's reading at a 1st grade level and doing equally well in math…" Both women were distracted by a knock at the door, but the new arrival quickly entered. Jordan Miller's mouth dropped open.

Chris Lorenzo walked in wearing a huge grin and a well tailored and colorful sports jacket. His eyes locked with his wife's and the look that passed between them made Jordan Miller sigh at the romance of it, but also feel a strong sense of envy. She and her husband never looked at each other like that. Chris Lorenzo kissed his wife lightly, but even this quick kiss of welcome burned with sexual energy. She could only imagine what a longer kiss would be like. Chris Lorenzo was every bit as good looking as the gossip suggested.

Rita had to fight the temptation to snap her fingers in front of Mrs. Miller's face to break the spell. She'd been dealing with women making goo goo eyes at her partner for years, but it was less easy to accept now that he was her husband. Chris was even worse and became much more territorial since they'd married. If another man had the temerity to hit on Rita her husband would end it quickly and smoothly. Rita didn't mind and, in fact, her earliest and longest running fantasies about Chris involved him staking his claim over her publicly and dominating her. The original fantasy never became reality, but they came close, and it still excited her to think about it.

"Everything OK Chris? Mrs. Miller was just going over Alicia's academic performance…" Rita look Chris' hand in hers

"Yeah everything is fine...for the moment. Tell you later. So she's doing well I hope?" Chris studied Mrs. Miller.

Jordan Miller focused her eyes on the space between the attractive couple, but she noted that Chris Lorenzo shared his wife's searching glance. He didn't miss anything either.

"Yes she's doing quite well, but I am a bit concerned about some of the things she does during play time. Although she enjoys playing sports, and using the play equipment, I find that she spends a lot of time "investigating crimes" or enforcing the class rules. A few days ago she actually handcuffed one of boys for breaking a class rule… "

Chris Lorenzo's high pitched exclamation of pleasure and amusement was followed by a hearty laugh. "I hope she remembered to Miranda him before she took him into custody!"

"Chris!" Rita playfully slapped her husband on the arm, "I am so sorry Mrs. Miller! We'll have a talk with her. I told her not to bring her handcuffs to school!"

"Well no harm done, but I must say that she has a very vivid imagination. She's told me that a "perp", as she calls them, tried to kidnap her. Were would she get an idea like that?"

Chris and Rita exchanged startled glances. She couldn't have remembered the Ben Kreinholtz case. Could she?

"Ah Mrs. Miller my husband and I are very careful to shield our kids from the worst aspects of the work we do, but something did happen when she was about three. She didn't see anything, but maybe what she did experience stayed with her. Thank you for telling us. We'll talk to her about that too."

"The thing is she wasn't scared at all. She's a very self contained, confident, and brave little girl. She's almost fearless. I'm guessing given the work you and your husband do you are fearless as well."

Chris Lorenzo shrugged at the observation, "we just do our jobs. Nobody is fearless. Well, it seems, over all, that she's doing really well."

"Yes and I think she is well prepared for kindergarten next year. You have quite an amazing little girl. Was there anything else?"

Rita and Chris smiled at each other, "we know! Thanks. We're really happy with how good Alicia is doing here. Thanks for your time." Jordan Miller watched as the young couple left hand in hand.

Karen Murphy, the three year old teacher, burst into the room and appeared to be watching the Lorenzos. "Jordan did you hear on the news about the cold murder case that was solved! The suspect attacked the two detectives when they came to arrest him! Apparently it was a married couple, but their names are being withheld because sometimes they work undercover."

Jordan Miller stood and watched the Lorenzos move toward their cars. Chris Lorenzo had his wife pushed up against their car and they were gazing at each other and Chris was gently touching his wife's face.

"So that's the Lorenzos! What were they like?" Karen Murphy asked excitedly.

"They were just a normal couple." Jordan Miller smiled at her colleague.


	3. Lessons at Lunch

Rita Lorenzo sipped her coffee and resolutely kept her cell phone in her purse. She would not call her! 'But, it's not like her to be late,' she thought, trying to hold back her concern. She tried to remain positive. A million different things could have delayed her, but a big percentage of those million things were decidedly bad she reminded herself. It was times like this that she cursed her chosen profession and the paranoia it produced, but she also knew her feelings were natural and instinctive. Her intuition, especially where her lunch companion was concerned, had never been wrong. Her musings were cut short as the door jingelled. She turned and caught her breath as a young woman entered the restaurant. She looked upset. She saw Rita and moved quickly toward her. Rita's emotions bloomed, she wanted desperately to go to the young woman and hug her, but she waited. The newcomer's exquisite beauty was marred by her red and swollen eyes-ones so much like Rita's own.

"I'm sorry I'm late, mom," sniffed Alicia Lorenzo as she sat in front of her mother. "I'd have called but I broke my phone..." She finished lamely. Alicia looked down and avoided her mother's look of concern.. She couldn't deal with a lecture, even one presented as gently as her mother always did, but she also knew her mother was both honest and, normally, correct in her assumptions.

Rita tried to keep her maternal emotions under control, knowing that her children were adults and needed to make their own mistakes, and learn from them as she and her husband did. However, neither of them had parents to turn to, and, until they met each other, no real support system. Although Rita suspected that she knew the source of her daughter's distress she asked neutrally, reaching out a hand to Alicia.

"Sweetie do you want to talk about it?"

"Well first the bastard broke a date. Fine! I do it too. It's the job, it gets in the way. But the idiot wasn't working, at least not at his job! I get a text from him, it had a video attached of him banging some little tart! He was trying to send it to his buddies, but instead he sent it to me! And then he has the balls to break up with me over text and blame me for the break up! Fine it's over, but now I have a 1 in 5 chance of having him as the DA on my next case! He's lucky I don't cut off his-"

Rita looked at her daughter with compassion and considered her reply. She wasn't sorry to see the door hit David Kennedy's ass on the way out her daughter's life, and she knew her husband would be ecstatic. In her youth Rita had a rule of not dating anybody she worked with and for many years that included her husband, Chris Lorenzo; although with him it was more about losing their partnership and maybe hurting their friendship. Her worst fears never materialized though. Chris was her Soulmate, her best friend, and her partner-for life. It was different with them. It was complex. Rita and Chris hopped their strong friendship, and happy marriage, would be a great role model for their children, and it was, but it was also something very hard live up to.

"Alicia I won't lie, I'm glad he's out of your life. He wasn't good enough for you and I know you know that. I made a lot of the same mistakes when I was your age. I got hurt so many times." Rita hesitated but decide to open up to her daughter. She started with a sigh.

"I met your dad for the second time during a-," Alicia noticed her mom's face go beet red, "well a shoot out. He saved my life; we saved each other's lives really. The second we were safe and noticed each other properly," Rita paused. "It was like being struck by lighting. Our feelings were intense, but that day was the last we saw of each other for months. We both started other relationships. Really bad ones. We were both betrayed, hurt. When we finally reunited we were made partners for a undercover operation. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice, so I told your dad I just wanted to be friends, and that's what happened, we became best friends, and later permanent partners. Our feelings didn't disappear, but didn't resurface for many years- "

Rita stopped not knowing how to precede. She hadn't intended to make a speech, but she wanted Alicia to know she could relate; that she'd had her heart broken too.

Alicia studied her mother and smiled slightly. She'd always wanted to know how her parents met as adults. They'd never really discussed it; other than to vaguely say "on the job". She wanted to ask more. Her parents relationship was something she, and her brother, wanted for themselves, but much like her parents professional legacy, it was a lot to live up to. What Chris and Rita had was magical, a diamond, but like a diamond Alicia knew her parent's love was formed under intense heat and pressure. They'd both suffered, had their hearts torn apart, and nearly lost each other multiple times.

"That was more information than you needed to know about me and your dad, but do you think that part of this had to do with you and Nicholas? Like me-your dad-and that past boyfriend. A rebound relationship?"

Color rose to Alicia's cheeks and her stomach did somersaults at the mention of Nicholas. Nicholas Martinez and Alicia met junior year of high school and quickly became best friends. Their chemistry was strong, but the timing never seemed to be right for romance. After college Nicholas joined the DEA, and Alicia joined the Fort Lauderdale Police Department. They reconnected a year ago when Nicholas was sent on temporary assignment to assist FLPD on a narcotics investigation. She was paired up with him and they went undercover. Things got hotter than either expected, and after the dust settled, their relationship splintered. Shortly after Nicholas returned to New York, Alicia started dating David Kennedy.

"Yeah maybe so. Did you ever cross the line with dad before-before you had me?" Alicia had never been clear how her parents romance developed. They'd always been very vague and she never knew a time when they weren't married and a couple.

"We came close a number of times, especially when we were working undercover. Look you don't need a blow by blow of what happened with us. Your relationship with Nicholas is all your own, it's unique. David hurt you, and I hope it never happens again, but it could; always trust your heart, and your instincts, and know that your dad and I, and even Daniel," Alicia rolled her eyes at the mention of her little brother, "will always back you up. We love you."

"Thanks mom. I love you too. I just-" Alicia began wistfully, "I just want to have what you and dad have. I want to look into the right's one's eyes."

"You will. One day you will and it will be worth the wait," Rita looked conspiratorially at her daughter. "What do you say we order dessert, something chocolate, before lunch. Chocolate makes everything better!" Rita grinned.

Alicia smiled happily and nodded her head, "Mom are you going to tell dad about David?"

Rita's still beautiful face wrinkled with a mixture of love and exasperation. She knew her partner to well. "I'll pick my moment. He'll be happy David's gone, but his second emotion will be to kill him. I can't have that. We're going on vacation soon and I have plans for him..." Rita said, her eyes more lust filled than she intended.

Alicia grimaced, "Eew! Gross! Too much information mom!"


	4. The Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries to make the day a special one for his best friend and partner if only mother nature allows it, but trapped alone will their deeper feelings final come to the surface?

This story is set in Season 2 and uses my non-canon meeting of Chris and Rita as children from my story "First Impressions". For readers new to Silk Stalkings Chris and Rita define platonic as no sex and differentiate between "loving each other" and "being in love". Every other romantic gesture you could think of was pretty much up for grabs and appears in the show and also in fanfic. 

* * *

 

"Okay. Okay...I give, Sam.  _Double Indemnity_  was a pretty great movie and..." Chris Lorenzo sighed, "it had even more heat than Casablanca."

Rita Lance looked at Chris' sad face and grinned. "Oh, Sam. Don't pout; it's not becoming. Just because you finally agree with me about  _Double Indemnity_  doesn't mean that  _Casablanca_  isn't a wonderful film."

Chris shrugged. "Look, I still can't get used to seeing ' _My Three Sons_ ' Fred MacMurray setting the screen on fire with Barbara Stanwyck." Chris got thoughtful. "They had really good chemistry, though…"

"Exactly! There's something about the way they look at each other." Rita's excited glance became more penetrating as she gazed at her partner. Chris returned Rita's stare, but both looked away self consciously as the platonic veil between them thinned and almost vanished.

Rita looked back at Chris shyly. "Chris, I'm glad we're together, especially today, and even under these crazy conditions." Rita looked out the window of their patrol car as the hurricane's wind and rain whipped past them.

Chris smiled and took Rita's hand and gently kissed it. With his free hand, he traced around her face. "There's no place I'd rather be, Rita… I…"

Chris stopped abruptly as they heard the sound of a train approaching, except there were no train tracks anywhere near them. Before Chris could even start the patrol car, the most powerful wind either of them had experienced slammed into the car and swept it across the street. The windows shattered as the car slammed into a building. The passenger side door flew open and an unbelted Rita screamed as she felt herself being pulled from the car by the intense suction. Chris launched himself at her and halted her movement. The vortex would take both of them or neither of them. Chris held her tight. Not even a tornado would take his partner from him, not without a fight. As quickly as the tornado appeared, it was gone, and they were left with the wind and rain from the hurricane that spawned it. A battered Rita and Chris emerged from their wrecked patrol car.

"We need to find shelter, Rita. We can't stay out here." Chris grabbed a bag from the wrecked patrol car and pointed toward an abandoned industrial building.

Because of the hurricane, all officers in the Palm Beach PD, even detectives, were put on regular patrol. Chris and Rita were given a remote sector in West Palm to patrol, which had not thrilled them, but Lieutenant Hudson had been unable to change the duty. The top brass' love-hate relationship with their best homicide team was rearing its ugly head. To make matters worse, radio communications had been spotty all day, and their cell phones were not working. They were alone.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Chris looked at Rita with concern. Many things had tried to take her away from him over the years, but a natural disaster had never been one of them.

Rita was still shaken up, and struggling to rebuild her normally unflappable exterior. She nodded, but wasn't sure what to say to Chris, or how to thank him. They'd saved each other's lives countless times, and although they never discussed it, one of them dying to save the other was always a possibility.

"Of all the ways I thought we'd check out, a tornado wasn't one of them." Rita rubbed Chris' arm and, giving into her emotions, hugged him tightly. Chris returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. Rita looked up at him, her green eyes moist and unguarded. Chris swallowed hard.

"I'd never let go, Sam. I'll…" Chris stopped short, not trusting himself to keep to their script. ' _Cross the line together or never._..' he thought. He sighed and forced a grin. "I thought you said we'd go out in a blaze of inefficiency, not a blaze of glory."

Rita's tongue darted between her lips, moisting them. Rita wanted to hug him again, to be held again, but she forced herself back to their default platonic state and smirked back.

"That was a big wind, Christopher. No blaze involved. Still, you listened and remembered. That's very good. You're coming along fine…"

Chris shook his head. "I always remember… sometimes I have a bit of a delayed reaction is all."

"Hmmm. I see… Maybe we should try to call for help," Rita suggested and, taking her radio, called, "Central, x-ray 9 come in..."  **Static.**  "Central, x-ray 9 do you read?"  **Static.**

Chris grabbed his own radio and tried a third time: "Central, x-ray 8."  **Static** Chris shook his head, "we'll try again in a few minutes. Actually there's something we need to do before we're rescued."

"Something?" Rita folded her arms. "That "something" isn't happening, Christopher!"

"You have a dirty mind, Rita Lee Lance. I'm hurt, Sam." Chris pouted. He noticed a table and two chairs. "I have something to give you. This is a very important day, or had you forgotten? Park yourself over there."

Rita smiled and did as she as told. She noticed that Chris brought the equipment bag with them as they moved to the table.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. Rita complied and after a few moments Chris said. "Okay, open them."

Rita let out a tiny gasp as she saw a small, but beautifully decorated chocolate covered birthday cake; lit with several candles, and proclaiming "Happy Birthday Rita." She couldn't believe Chris actually thought to bring a birthday cake into a hurricane, but he never let anything stand in the way of his plans. His thoughtfulness knew no bounds.  

"Make a wish..." Chris beamed happily.

"Oh Christopher…" Closing her eyes she made the same wish she always did and opening them blew out the candles.

Chris clapped and placed a box in front of her. "I've scheduled to have flowers sent to your place, but who knows when they'll come, and I'll owe you dinner, too. Open it…"

"Small things in small boxes, Sam," she said playfully, using the expression most of her ex-boyfriends had heard...she'd never used it on Chris, though, maybe because he was the only man she'd accept a "small thing in a small box from."

Her dangerous musings were cut short as Chris said with mirth, "Who's saying my box is small? My box is regular size… maybe a bit oversized," Chris grinned. Rita slapped his arm. She took the box and carefully removed the wrapping paper, and, with a final warning glance at Chris, she opened the box and gasped.

"How? Where did you...?" Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

"I found it in my grandmother's pictures. I'd forgotten all about it… I got it enlarged for you. I wanted an 8 x 10, but 4 x 8 was the best the lab could do and keep the quality." His voice was husky.

Rita pulled a black frame from the box. In each corner was as single word written in silver script: friends, partners, yesterday, and forever. The picture was of a nine year old Rita and Chris standing shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand. It was taken by Chris' grandma Rose during the magical week they spent together. One day Rita went to Chris' house to have lunch with Chris and his grandmother. Rose served them grilled cheese sandwiches, with the crusts removed, and tomato soup. Time had clouded the memory, buried it, but the picture brought it thundering back, and, with it, the pain of Chris being taken from her.

Chris knew where her thoughts were trending. "I'm never leaving you again!"

" _Lance, Lorenzo.._." Lieutenant Hudson's voice crackled over the radio making them jump. " _Are you okay? There was a report of a tornado in your zone!"_

" _We're fine, Lieutenant_." Chris answered. " _Yeah, we ran into the tornado, or actually, it ran into us. The car was totaled. Can you send someone to get us? We took shelter in a abandoned factory#10 on Worth Place._ "

" _10-4. You guys hang tight. The storm seems to be moving out… I'm sending someone to pick you up and a wrecker for the car… The pickup should be there any moment. Hudson, clear..._ "

"1 _0-4. Lorenzo, clear,_ " Chris finished.

Rita dried her tears, but continued to stare at her gift. She thought back on all the times they'd shared and she even allowed herself to think about the future. 'The future?' she thought to herself. She looked up at Chris and found him grinning at her. She looked back at him calmly.

" _Sergeant Lorenzo? Sergeant Lance? It's Lopez. We're right outside._ " Their radios crackled again.

"1 _0-4. We're coming.._." Chris stood, repacked the cake, and offered Rita his hand. She took it and rewarded him with a peck on the cheek and a small hug.

"Thank you, Chris. You sure know how to make a girl feel good on her birthday…"

"You're welcome. What is this one again?" Chris made a show of calculating her age as they exited the building.

"Don't mess with a woman's age, Sam! Besides, I'm younger than you…"

"Yeah, a whole two months. I'd be robbing the cradle if we ever..." Chris smiled at his partner.

Rita stopped short and, shaking her head, leaned toward Chris and said with a low voice.

"In your dreams, Sam..." She turned away continued quickly toward the waiting patrol car.

"Yeah, actually. Yeah…" Chris said softly as he chased his partner.


	5. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Chris visited Jillian in Boston?

This was my first story. I actually wrote it on a word processor (before computers) at home (during winter break from college). I didn't have internet access at that time (it was shortly after Last Kiss Goodnight aired and I was very upset) and I remember I made a special visit to campus to send it to the Stalker on Line, the Silk Stalkings official fan site. There were only a few other stories on the site at that point. I've totally re-written the story. In season 5's Partners 1 this scene happens off camera.

* * *

 

The flight from Miami to Boston was crowded and noisy, but the man sitting tensely in row 36B was unconcerned and seemed deep in thought. His pensive mood did little to dampen the interest of the Flight Attendants who were whispering excitedly about their very handsome passenger.

One Flight Attendant decided to approach him and asked, in her most professional tone, "Sir, would you like a drink?"

Christopher Lorenzo looked blankly at her and replied haltingly, "sorry-what did you say?"

"Would you like a drink, Sir."

"No, no thank you." Chris looked away again and the Flight Attendant nodded and moved on disappointedly.

Chris was was normally very perceptive, a requirement of his job, but he failed to notice the young women's interest. His mind was focused on two other women. One he loved more then life itself, but denied it, the other...?

He remembered what Jillian told him, only days before, "I _t's not your work you won't leave_ ** _it's Rita,"_** she'd hissed.  _"At least admit that much._ "

Chris hadn't replied then, but he'd committed to doing so now. His mind swam. He'd never felt this way, and the one person in the world who could help him, who always helped him, was the one person he could not turn to. Because it was about her, about them. Chris's musing were interrupted by the strident tones of the pilot.

 **"Ladies and Gentleman, please prepare for landing at Logon International Airport."** Chris took in a breath and buckled his seat belt.

Chris walked into the chilly Boston air and waved his hand for a cab. He got into the first one and said to the cabby, "Wilshire hotel please."

Chris had called Jillian and told her he was coming up to see her. To her credit she said yes at once even though, Chris reflected, she had good cause to say no. The cab pulled up to the hotel and Chris got out quickly. He checked in and went to his room. He stood at the window and looked out at the strange city that spread out brightly below him.

* * *

Thanks to Jillian's detailed directions Chris got to the restaurant she'd suggested for their meeting without incident. He'd gotten there early, but she showed up soon after him. He pushed himself off the bar stool and walked toward her. She used to stir something inside of him. But now? Perhaps it was a hint. Chris began, "Jillian, thank you for letting me come up." Chris added hastily, "I know you must be busy."

Jillian smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, she replied, "Chris it's OK, really. I am glad you're here."

They sat at a table and Chris went on, stalling for time, not wanting to talk about the real reason he was here. "How are you doing Jillian? How's work?"

Jillian seemed willing to play along, or perhaps she felt the same reticence to face hard truths. "Busy, but I'm happy here. I love my job. How about you? How is-Rita?" She was unable to stop herself from pausing as she said  **her**  name.

Chris seemed not to notice, he replied, "I'm good." He lied. "Rita's good too. She asked for you." He didn't want to think of Rita alone with Price so he blurted out. "I didn't like the way we—I mean  _I!_  left it." Chris looked off absently as he went on. "I want to apologize for what happened. I feel like neither of us can move on until we clear the air."

"I wanted to be mad at you. I was mad at you," she admitted. Jillian looked at Chris, she was recollecting the day she left. She'd told Chris, a few days before, of her exciting news. She'd been offered a very good job in Boston. A dream job. He'd been happy for her and wanted her to take it. She'd asked him to come with her, but to her dismay she found him unwilling to even consider it. He'd blamed work, yet they both knew, deep down, that this was a lie. Chris was happy for her, yes, but he could not go with her. Jillian still felt the sting of that moment, and it grew worse when she realized the true reason. Chris had asked for some time to think and she gave it, knowing full well that it was irrelevant. She grew tired of waiting, so she confronted Chris at work. He had greeted her meekly and she knew she had lost him.  **She'd**  been there too, of course;  **she**  was always there, that was the problem.

"You hurt me Chris," Jillian cried. "I loved you. But it became clear, at the end, that you did not love me. I should have realized it before we got serious and, in fact, I did, I knew you couldn't love me."

Chris looked at Jillian with regret as he said, "I can only say I'm sorry. I chased after you. You told me you didn't date patients . I should have listened."

Jillian frowned and shook her head slightly in bewilderment,"Chris—is that what you believe?"

Chris looked at her blankly and replied, "I don't understand what else..." Chris broke off abruptly, but said nothing.

In spite of herself Jillian looked at Chris with compassion and said softly. "The reason you were unable to commit to me, or anybody else for that matter, is because you're in love with Rita. You love her to the exclusion of everything else; she's filled your heart and you are incapable of loving anybody else, and to be honest. I don't think you should try." Chris said nothing as Jillian went on.

"I will always remember the way Rita was acting when they brought you into the ER. I've never seen that much concern, even from married couples. It was as if your lives were connected together. It wasn't just your life that was in danger, but her's as well. I remember asking her if she was your wife. The look on her face, I'll never forget it." Jillian went on with a sigh,"she told me, 'no I am his partner', but I could see it in her eyes, she wanted, desperately to say yes that she was your wife. I don't think she even considered possibility till I asked."

"Do you remember what you asked me when you came out of the anesthesia?" Chris shook his head and Jillian told him. "You asked what happened and I explained you'd been shot. Your second question wasn't 'will I be OK' it was 'is Rita OK?' All you were worried about was if Rita was safe and when you explained who she was, and I said she was fine, the relief and love in your eyes was so easy to see. I guess once you were feeling better you both reverted to your crazy 'we love each other but we're not in love' line. Than you started chasing me and I just forced myself to forget…"

Chris was stunned, dazed. He'd always loved Rita, she was his best friend. He wanted her, but they'd made a mutual decision not to be lovers, just best friends-partners. Nevertheless, Chris realized that they were in love. Had always been in love. Since Jillian left, and Eric, he and Rita had grown even closer.

Chris looked at Jillian, "You're right. I am in love with her, but.."

Chris paused. Jillian touched his arm, "Go on," she said softly.

"No, Jillian it is not right to involve you. You don't need to hear this, I broke your heart. I don't want to break it again."

"Chris please. I want to help you, both of you! I almost feel like I need to." Jillian became more animated and her eyes opened wide as she said passionately, "You and Rita have a love; a friendship, unlike any I've seen before. It is true love. I wasn't sure true love was real, but when I see you together I know that it is, and maybe that means there is hope for me too."

Listening to Jillian talk about the feelings that he'd long felt for Rita, but hidden, was surreal. After a quiet moment he went on. "I loved her from the first moment I saw her, but we became partners, and best friends, and neither of us wanted to mess that up. She's my best friend! I've never been closer to anybody in my whole life, and I never trusted anybody as much as I trust Rita-I would die for her."

"Than you owe it to her to tell her the truth. To admit what you feel and not waste any more time. The 'just partners' stuff isn't sustainable anymore and I think Rita knew that even before you did."

Chris smiled at Jillian's insight, "you're probably right. Actually I know you're right. Something happened a few years ago, while we were working undercover…" Chris paused pushing the event's of the "Soul Search and "Soul Kiss" out of his mind. "I don't want to lose her, scare her off, lose our partnership, our friendship. I don't…" Chris stopped abruptly realizing that he was just reverting back to the same old excuses.

Chris tried again in a soft voice, "Every woman I've gone out with was jealous of Rita, and I guess they had cause to be, even though, I would tell them, that she was just my friend. That they just didn't understand, but you understood, better than I did."

Jillian smiled and stated, "I was jealous of her. But I realized—I realized that she was a big part of your life, and in order to have you I would have to except it. I thought I could share you-I was wrong. It became obvious that you were hers and hers alone."

Chris looked off at the people passing on the sidewalk as he told Jillian. "Before I met you something happened that made me realize just how much I truly loved Rita. I'd been away in Miami testifying on a case, but when I got back…" Chris stopped and closed his eyes against the memory that still gave him nightmares, he finally went on. "I got a call from the Captain saying that something happened at Rita's, he told me not to come, but there was no way in hell I'd stay away. When I got there I saw a woman's body on the ground. She looked like Rita—same hair, weight, height, everything. The body had no ID and her face had been disfigured beyond recognition, shotgun to the face. Everybody believed it was Rita, even the Cap, but I didn't. I couldn't believe it! I wouldn't believe it! I spent the worst few days of my life. My whole world had exploded. The worst thing in the world happened, I lost Rita! Later I sneaked back to take a look around, but I heard somebody opening the front door." Chris smiled and his eyes reflected his emotions of that moment. "It was Rita! She was alive! Alive! I ran to her and lifted her off the floor. She was so startled. But I got her back and I swore at that moment that I would never let anybody hurt her or cause her pain, not if I could stop it."

Jillian said forcefully, "go to her Chris! Tell her. She loves you so much. I saw it in her eyes, you're her world, too."

Chris kissed Jillian softly on the cheek and said, "thank you Jillian." Jillian said nothing for nothing needed to be said. Chris rushed off to catch the next available plane back to Palm Beach-back to Rita.


End file.
